


Home at Home

by baggvinshield



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The Shire, Winter Solstice, holiday fic, like super fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/pseuds/baggvinshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin attends the Shire's Winter Solstice Festival with Bilbo, and sees Gandalf's fireworks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> Ruto prompted: write about the first time thorin sees gandalf's fireworks, and he's at the shire with bilbo...
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr. I've cleaned it up a bit and added on a little here and there. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Bilbo, we will be late if we don’t leave now.” Thorin, standing in the doorway of Bag End, stomped into his boots and looked back at his husband. He huffed and smiled despite himself. Bilbo was still seated at the table putting the finishing touches on a map of Arda he’d been busy with, fully dressed in a smart waistcoat, crisp white shirt and dark breeches, but otherwise looking not the least bit interested in leaving yet.

“Thorin, no one arrives to these things on time,” Bilbo said, not looking up from his work. “It’s the winter solstice, not a wedding.”

Thorin took Bilbo’s heavy coat down from the peg and strode towards him. He presented the coat with a flourish, holding it out so Bilbo need only stand and slip his arms into it, and said, “But, we might miss the best ale if we arrive too late. You said your Brandybuck cousins are as fond of the winter brew as they are of the summer ale, and I remember there being a scarcity at the summer festival.”

Bilbo did look up then, and smiled wryly. “They’re not the only ones fond of the winter brew. Alright, fine fine, let’s go.”

Thorin helped him into his coat and pecked a kiss to his cheek, which earned him a smile.

A gentle swirl of snow flurries greeted them along with brisk chilly air when Bilbo swung open his door, and for a moment Thorin was almost sorry to be leaving the warm comfort of Bag End. But according to Bilbo, the winter solstice festival was not something to miss in the Shire. And this year would be a special one, as Gandalf was due to arrive with his famous fireworks.

Thorin was secretly (or not so secretly where Bilbo was concerned) skeptical that Gandalf’s fireworks would be very impressive to a Dwarf. After all, the lamps of Erebor, glowing golden and silver like shining liquid caught in crystal jars, were truly a sight to behold. The Dwarves were so skilled in the craft of light-work that they could produce other colors for their lamps as well - green, red, blue, even purple. Thorin smiled at the memory of Bilbo’s wide eyes and wider smile when he’d seen his first light show on Durin’s Day in the mountain.

That had been years ago, and this year-long ‘holiday’ in the Shire was the first that Bilbo had been home since they all left his smial to begin their Quest over five years ago. 

Thorin suspected that their presence here was more than partly responsible for Gandalf’s decision to attend the Shire’s winter solstice festival. He reminded himself to thank the wizard when he saw him.

The pair walked the paths of the Shire with their hoods drawn and made their way to the Party Tree. Evening was coming on, earlier today than any other day of the year, but in their heavy coats and many layers they were comfortable. Everything was blanketed in white, and Thorin smiled to see snowflakes sticking in Bilbo’s eyelashes.

Bilbo and Thorin were greeted warmly by many of Bilbo’s cousins and neighbors when they joined the crowds of Hobbits around the Party Tree. There was warm cider and ale to drink, biscuits and sweets and meats to eat, singing and dancing and general merry-making to be had. Hobbit children were working to hang small goodies and treats from the tree, the smaller ones lifted up by their parents and older siblings and laughing as they hung dried fruit and popped corn from the lower branches.

“For the harvest spirits.” Thorin leaned down so Bilbo could explain quietly, his breath warm at Thorin’s ear. “Or the forest creatures, more likely.”

Thorin was fairly comfortable with many of the Hobbits after living in Bag End with Bilbo for more than nine months, so he milled about drinking ale and chatting. He nodded and smiled at Bell Cotton, the baker that he often purchased cakes from at the market. Eventually he struck up a conversation with Hobbiton’s blacksmith, Tolmon Twofoot, while Bilbo was occupied in what looked like a lively debate regarding the best method for salting venison.

Neither of them quite noticed when the grey wizard arrived, but the cheering from the children and cries of “Gandalf! Gandalf!” were impossible to ignore.

“Hullo Gandalf!” Bilbo wasn’t far behind, and the old wizard stooped over to embrace the Hobbit.

“Well met indeed!” Gandalf said, laughing, and then turned his attention to Thorin with a smile. “Hail, King Thorin,” he said warmly.

Thorin inclined his head. “Gandalf. It is good to see you, and under circumstances such as these. Have you traveled a long way just to show off your parlor tricks?”

Gandalf only laughed at Thorin’s teasing and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re looking very well Thorin. A few months in the Shire seems to have softened out some of your harder edges. I’m glad to see you looking so well-fed!”

Bilbo covered his mouth to stifle his laugh and Thorin sent him a look meant to be scathing, but which was rather too pink-faced to do any harm.

The three companions talked and drank together for some time, until Gandalf announced that it was time for the show and left them, presumably to return to his little wagon.

Thorin went with Bilbo to take their place with the other partiers, waiting by the tree and watching over the hill where Gandalf’s fireworks display could be seen. Thorin was warmed by the ale he’d been drinking, and though it had gotten quite a bit chillier in the couple hours they’d all been outside, no one seemed to mind. Families were huddled together, spouses with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders and waists, children content in their parents’ arms.

Thorin felt Bilbo’s warm gloved hand slip into his, and he smiled. “This is going to be something,” Bilbo said quietly, with a gleam in his eye.

The first loud  _ bang  _ surprised Thorin, and his gaze jerked upward in time to see a shower of silver embers rain from the sky and take the shape of a tree. Thorin thought he recognized it as what Bilbo had called a willow. The Hobbits let out _Ooo’s_ and _Ahh’s_ and cheers. 

Thorin was mesmerized. 

More shapes came and went - animals and giant stars, more trees and other plants, and Thorin found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from what seemed like hundreds of colors exploding and then falling gently from the sky overhead.

His hand tightened on Bilbo’s, and he became aware that his mouth hung open a bit. Bilbo snorted out a laugh next to him.

After a burning shape that looked just like the Party Tree itself formed and then dissipated into a green rain, the  _ bangs  _ and  _ pops  _ ceased, and the crowd erupted into enthusiastic applause. But it seemed Gandalf had one more trick up his sleeve. 

A louder explosion sounded, and Thorin watched in awe as the burning pieces of blue and white and silver and grey formed, for just a moment, a near-perfect image of the Lonely Mountain in the sky overhead.

The applause was almost deafening this time, and Thorin felt almost as if he had to shake himself from a dream.

“Amazing,” he breathed, and Bilbo laughed.

“What did I tell you! He’s really something. That’s why I wanted him here.”

“I wonder if he would share his secrets…”

“I doubt it,” Bilbo snorted. “Though that last one was my idea.”

Thorin jerked his head to look at Bilbo, who looked suddenly a bit embarrassed.

“Well,” he said, “I thought you’d appreciate it, being so far from home again, and-”

Thorin caught Bilbo by the arms and leaned down to press a hard kiss to his mouth. Their lips were cold but their breath warmed between them. Thorin laughed into the kiss, and Bilbo breathed out a bit shakily.

“Yes, well then. What do you say we go home now?”  
  
“Yes,” Thorin answered immediately and gripped his hand again. “Right now. Lead the way.” 

 

 


End file.
